This disclosure relates to an airfoil for a gas turbine engine. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a core and corresponding airfoil that provides adequate dirt purge.
Airfoils for gas turbine engines typically include rather complex internal cooling passages receiving cooling fluid from a cooling source. The passages are provided by core structures constructed from ceramic and/or refractory metal cores, which provide correspondingly shaped cooling passages within the airfoil.
One type of cooling passage includes a trailing edge cooling passage extending in a chord-wise direction from a radially extending cooling passage. The trailing edge cooling passage exits the trailing edge and can be relatively narrow. Depending upon the size of the trailing edge cooling passage, which may be as little as 0.008 inch (0.20 mm), dirt may become lodged in the trailing edge cooling passage thereby adversely impacting cooling of the airfoil.